Shadow From My Past
by Sweet Elizabeth 24
Summary: IN REVISION as is The Prequel. A father and a secret boyfriend. They share one common bond and that is sixteen year old Chanelle Hickenbottom. Shawn isn't to fond of John being his daughter's boyfriend because of the fifteen year age gap. But they must put their differences aside and save the girl they love once Nick Collins; Chanelle's real father, returns and takes her away.


**A/N: Sure Shawn is retired, but in this story he isn't and is still active in the wwe. **

**And so here it is FINALLY! The sequel to JUST A SHADOW.**

**Once again I do apologize about how quickly I ended the last chapter to the previous story. It was quick and rushed and I'm sorry. Here is part two of the story hope you do enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

**The year is 2011...**

Chanelle was sitting in her seventh period math class patiently waiting for the bell to ring releasing her and all the other students out for spring break. She glanced up at the clock hanging up on the wall and saw that it read 2:10. She still had another five more minutes to wait. As she let out a soft sigh she heard her Iphone vibrating at the bottom of her Dolce and Gabbana purse. She glanced over at her teacher and noticed that she was busy grading all of their midterm exams and popped open her purse and began her dig. A few more moments later she saw the glow of her phone and quickly pulled it to the surface of her purse, and noticed that she had a picture text from none other than John Henigan.

She and John have been talking now for about three years. She first met him when she was thirteen and he was twenty-eight. At the time John and her dad were an on and off tag team and it just so happened when she made her visit they were partners. As she was patiently waiting for her dad to make his way back to the locker room from a conference with Vince, John was looking for him. John stepped into Shawn's locker room and definitely didn't find The Heartbreak Kid, but found a young girl. Although young he still thought that she was incredibly pretty. Her waist length black hair and bright brown eyes just melted him. Chanelle at the time was having difficulty with some algebra homework and John offered helping her. Her one week stay with her dad only drew her and John closer, and before she boarded the plane back to San Antonio John pulled her to the side while Shawn was busy talking to Hunter and gave her his number telling her to give him a call once in a while. So wrong he knew, but he liked her and it wasn't a normal like he wanted to be more than friends. He didn't want to do anything to piss Shawn or Hunter off so he figured it be best for them to be friends on the down low until she reached the legal age of eighteen.

She opened up the text message and he had sent her a picture of him. His long brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail but instead of giving her his beautiful smile that melted her heart he was giving her a frown. His puppy dog brown's managing to still pull a smile out of her. _'He must be at the gym.' _she thought. She scrolled on down to read the text which read, **'OMG! When am I going 2b able 2c u again? It's been 3yrs now. Sure we talk, but I want 2c u again. I've given u pics of me constantly but never once have I received 1 in return. Ur killin me girl. LOL!' **

Chanelle smiled and she read the text and began to reply, **'LOL! I want 2 surprise u. It's been 3yrs; a girl changes a lot from ages 13 to 16. All I can say is that u r still as sexy as ever; even if at the moment ur a hot mess.' *smiley face* **She sent the message off which was quickly followed by the bell, releasing students for spring break. Moments later the halls were flooded with kids that were talking and laughing at the top of there lungs. Chanelle grabbed her belongings and walked out the door of her classroom where she was soon joined by her four BFFs for life, Sophie, Makayla, Leslie, and Bethany.

"Hey Nellie we were wondering if you had any plans for spring break?" Sophie asked. "My dad is taking all us girls on a Caribbean Cruise, and we know that your sweet sixteen is Sunday and we have big plans to celebrate."

"I don't know." Chanelle replied, "I have to talk with the parentals first and see if they have any plans." She replied as she walked out the double doors leading her out of the school. "I'll call you tonight." she called to her friends as she waved goodbye and rounded the corner starting down the road to her house.

"I really hope she comes." Makayla spoke up twirling a strand of blond hair between her fingers while smacking on a piece of gum.

"Yeah." Sophie replied as she watched Chanelle slowly disappear into the distance.

Chanelle abruptly stopped at the foot of her driveway when she spotted and ever familiar black Ford F-250 sitting in the driveway. A smile quickly painted her pale white face as she knew exactly who was home. She dashed up the driveway and up the stairs of the porch. "Dad!" She yelled as she swung open the front door.

"In here sweetheart." He called from the kitchen. Chanelle threw her book bag and purse to the floor and ran to the kitchen.

"Dad!" She yelled again as she ran through the kitchen and into her dad's open arms. "How long are you home?" She asked as she broke the hug.

"Just for a few minutes."

"What?" She questioned her smile quickly fading.

"I'm just passing through on my way to Lafayette."

"You're not going to be here for my birthday?" She quietly asked with a frown.

"That's why I'm here." He told her, "I came to pick you up. Uncle Hunter and I are planning you a sweet sixteen in New Orleans Sunday night following Wrestlemania."

"Really?" She exclaimed her face lighting up once again.

"Yeah."

"And mom? She's alright with that?"

"Yeah." Arianna spoke up as she over heard their conversation from the kitchen entryway. Chanelle smiled as she ran across the kitchen wrapping her arms around her mom's neck giving her a hug.

"Thanks mom." She smiled as she broke the hug.

"You're welcome." Arianna smiled back, "Now go get packed. The both of you have a plane to catch."

"I will." She replied. "Thanks again." She yelled as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed her suitcases and picked up the cordless phone and called Sophie to tell her that she would not be making the cruise.

"Shawn, you know I'm not too thrilled about you taking her to Lafayette."

"Babe." Shawn stated as he began walking over towards his wife. "I'm sure he isn't even there anymore, and even if he is I'm sure he's done forgot."

"And if he is still there and hasn't forgot?"

"Trust me babe." He said pulling her into a hug. "Nothing is going to happen to her. I won't let it happen."

"I don't want anything happening to you either."

Shawn released a heavy breath, "It won't." He told her breaking the hug, "Trust me." He whispered giving her a warm smile as he looked down into her aged emerald eyes, but still as beautiful as ever. Arianna smiled back and slowly nodded, "That's my girl." He said pulling her into him, locking lips with her once more before he left.

"Oh Yuck!" Chanelle exclaimed as she walked down the stairs catching her parents in the middle of a very passionate kiss, tongue and all. "Save that for when I'm not around." She told them as she grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.

"Alright babe." He said slowly pulling away from his wife, "Say hello to the boys for me and the three of you stay safe. We'll see you again in about a week.

"I will." She smiled following Shawn to the door. "You both be safe too." Shawn walked down the stairs of the porch and saw Chanelle patiently waiting to climb into the passenger side of the truck. A smile crept across his face as he tossed the keys over to his daughter.

"For real?" She asked catching the keys.

"Yeah." Shawn replied, "You have a permit right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so drive us to the airport."

"Sweet!" Chanelle exclaimed as she quickly ran around to the driver's side of the car not wasting a moment getting in a starting the truck. Shawn looked back at the door and saw Arianna standing there watching them off.

"Love you sweetie." He called as he waved good-bye and climbed into the truck.

"Love you." She called back waving them off.

"Yo John!" Ron Killings called as he walked into the gym.

"Hey." John replied as he lifted some weights. "What's up man?" He asked placing the weights back up on the stand.

"You heard who's coming into town tonight?"

John shook his head as he took a gulp of water, "No, who?"

"Shawn."

"So." John shrugged, "He's always here."

"Yeah, but he has someone in tow." Ron began, "He's coming in from San Antonio."

"Nellie?" He smiled looking over at his best friend.

"You got it!" Ron nodded, "I over heard Vince and Hunter. They are throwing Chanelle a sweet sixteen party Sunday night after Wrestlemania." John quickly grabbed his bags and walked out the gym.

"Hey man!" Ron called. "Where you goin?"

"I have shopping to do." John stated.

Ron shook his head as he watched John pull his car keys out and quickly get into his car. "That boy is gonna get his self knocked out by Shawn and Hunter if he don't watch it."

"Nick Collins!" A jailer called as he rounded the corner.

"Yes sir." Nick replied standing behind the jail door.

"You're free to go." He said unlocking the cell door.

Nick nodded as he stepped through the cell door, "Thank-you sir."

"Don't do anything stupid." The jailer warned, "We won't hesitate to lock you up again."

Nick flashed the jailer a smile and nodded. The jailer looked at Nick curiously once he flashed that odd smile. He didn't like that smile and he didn't trust it, but he didn't think too much of it for he did warn Nick. He watched Nick walk out the door and into freedom for the first time in fifteen years and went about his day.


End file.
